yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/34
34.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. آينه.ت دانى چرا غماز نيست Âyina-t dân-î çerâ gammâz nêst?. Aynan, bilir misin, neden gammaz değil? Knowest thou why thy mirror reflects not? 2. زانكه ژنكار از رخش ممتاز نيست z-ânke zangâr az rokh-aş mumtâz nêst, Yüzünden tozu, pası silinmemiş de ondan! Because the rust has not been scoured from its face. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/34 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Aslı âyine-et'dir. Hemze tahfîfen ve veznen resmden ve telaffuzdan sakıt olmuşdur. Ve bazı nüshada düşmüşdür. Pes âyinede olan hemze alâmet-i izâfetdir, vezn için işba olunmaz. Ve belki suhulet ile telaffuz için yâ canibine imâle olunur. İstifhamı mutazammındır. Jengâr, pas manasınadır. Aslında jeng-âr'dır, jeng götürücü mânasına. Burada pasdan murâd tealluk-ı mâsivâdır. Ruh aslında yanakdır. Burada mecazen safha-ı âyine murâddır, ünvân-ı kitaba dibace dedikleri gibi. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; bilir misin dilin aynası niçin gammaz değil veya mirât-ı canın ol sebebden gammaz değildir ki çehresinden [tealluk-ı mâsivâ mümtaz olmamış ve pası silinip açılmamışdır. Zîrâ jengâr-horde-i aynada sûret-i hissiye zahir olmadığı gibi mâsivâya müteallik olan dilde dahi sûret-i maneviyye lâyih olmaz ve kendin gösterip işaret kılmaz. Nitekim Mevlânâ Câmî kelimâtında gelir: METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ صوفى صفاى دل بغم غير تيره ساخث آينهء خداى نما زانكه نداشت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Sûfi gönlünü sefasını başkalarının derdini çözerek bozdu. Çünkü kalbinin aynası Allah'ı gösterecek kadar saf değildir. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ صورت از آينه نباشد جدا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Suret aynadakinden ayrı değildir. İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ve illâ suret, âyineden cüda değildir. Nitekim demişlerdir, Malûm ola ki, sâlike ibtidâ münkeşif olan melekût ve maârifdir. Sebebi kalbden şehveti izâledir. Ondan sonra ilm-i bi'1-llâh min haysi'1-müşâhededir. Vesilesi mülk ü melekûtun cümlesinden iltifatı kat'dır. Pes mahalli tehyîe etmek lâzım geldi ki kalbdir. Ve kalbi teyhieden murâd deren-i teallukâtdan tathîr ve süver-i kevniyye ve kavânîn-i resmiyeden tahliyedir. Şöyle ki mülk u melekûta müteallik lemha kalmamak gerekdir. Bu mânaya dahi tevhîd-i azimet ve devâm-ı cemiyyet gerekdir. Bir vechle ki fetret gelmeye ve tekassum [83 bulunmaya ve teşettüt-i azimet olmaya. Pes bu kadar alâyık ve avâyık jengârı çehre-i dili pür-kedûret eylemiş, hususan mülahâza-ı vücûd sâliki mükedder kılmış iken ne vech ile bu Bemâl-i esrâr görüle ve ne tarîk ile bu zevk-i visal sürüle. Li-muharririhî; Aks-ı envâr-ı İlâhî yüzünü kılmaz şen Olmasa âyine-i kalb ciladan rûşen Bâde-zâ Mevlânâ hazretleri, dibâce-i kitabı te ile hatm edip ünvân-ı kelâmın tamâmına ve maksûda işrâret eyledi. Nitekim sahib-i Muhammediyedahi ta ile hatm edip ‘hayrü’l-beriyyât ‘ dedi. Ve bazı esrârı dahi hitâm-ı kitâbda şehrimizde mestûrdur. Ey dili hakâyık-âşınâ ve dîdesikühl-i cilâ ile rûşenâ,malûm ola ki bu keşf-i manevi ve şerh-i Mesnevî, bu mahalle resîde oldukda hücûm u işgâl u izdıhâm bazı ahvâlden nâşî bu fakîr Hakkî bu kadarla iktifâsadedinde olup tayy-ı tumâr ve terk-i bakıyye-i güftâr mülahazası ile hâbrüb-û de oldukda [ve’lyakaza görürem ki,bir şahs-ı mükerrem ve bir rûh-ı mücessem zâhir olup elime bir hatem sunup Al şu hatemi Mevlânâ’nın kendi hatemidir,size gönderdi’’diye söyledi. Ve bu hatem yere vaz olunmaz,diye cevâb eyledi. Ben dahi elime alıp fassında olan nakşına ıttılâdan sonra elimde bir aktun terâzisinin bir kef-fesine hatemi ve bir kefesine dahi bir nesne koyub berâber vezn eyledim. Badehü hâbden bîdâr olup tabir-i rüyâ bu vechle lâyıh oldu ki ,hatemden murad Mevlânâ’nın kalbi ve [[Fassı[olduğu nukûş âlem-i gaybden evvel kalbde müntekış olan süver-i meânî ve hakâyıkdır ki onun bir eseri kitâb-ı Mesnevî’dir. Ve ol kalb-i musaffâ-ı âyine-vâr bu eseri gammâz olmuşdur. Ve yine vaz olunmamak hatmine dek şerh için ke-mer-beste-i azîmet olmakdır. Ki husûsen hâtem,hatme dâldir. Onunçün fahr-ı âlem sallallahü aleyhi ve selle-me mühr-i nübüvvet darb olunmuşdur. Zîrâ hatem-i enbiyâ aleyhisselâmdır ve nakşına ittılâ kitâb-ı Mesnevî’nin meânî ve hakâyıkını idrâk ve bî-kaderi’l-isti’dâd murâdına vusûldur. Ve terâzû mizân-ı İlâhî ve keffetey-ni şeriât ve hakikât ve tesviye-i keffeteyn kitâb-ı mezkûrun müştemil olduğu hakâyıkı şerâyile tatbîk ve medhûl-ı ukûl-ı cüziyye olan mevâzıını teflîk ve tevfîkdir. Pes bu nefes-i nefis-i Mevlânâ’ya ve zikr olunan mânaya binâen bakıyye-i şerhe neşât-ı tâze hâsıl olup şürû olundu.[84 Li-muharririhî; Her ne yazdıysa hâme-i takdîr Gelir elbette eyleme tedbîr Sana besdûr bu işâret Hakkî Söz ana bürde olur derler bir dahi ta ile hatm edip ‘hayrü’l-beriyyât ‘ dedi. Ve bazı esrârı dahi hitâm-ı kitâbda şehrimizde mestûrdur.